


【闪恩】过去 未来 现在

by redsquare1991



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsquare1991/pseuds/redsquare1991
Summary: 3p，ABO，恩奇都+AC闪
Kudos: 17





	【闪恩】过去 未来 现在

  
  
热潮期早有征兆，两个alpha提前一周便守着他们的omega，睡觉时也一人一边，巨龙那样看守着，绝不让宝物暴露一丝边缘在冰冷的空气中。

这一次的发情热在深夜来临。恩奇都从闷热的睡眠中醒来，仿佛谁在他的身体里倒了一堆黏糊糊热腾腾的粘液，那堆液体正缓缓顺着甬道下滑。

溢出来了。他迷迷糊糊地想，随后突然想起来大概是发情热终于来了。

他左右分辨了一下，两个吉尔伽美什却一个都没醒——omega的气味并不是一下子变浓的，他们浸在逐渐香甜的气味里足足一星期，嗅觉变得迟钝是早晚的事。

恩奇都觉得先叫醒谁都很麻烦，他把手伸向下方，决定先顺从欲望的需求。

细长的手指反复刺入又撤离，带出大量透明的体液，恩奇都的动作几乎可以称得上漫无目的——丝毫看不出自慰的本质。不管怎么样，手指的刺激依然唤起了本就蠢蠢欲动的omega的生理本能，在发情期加持下的信息素炸弹。

甜蜜的信息素如同漩涡一般在房间里散开，两位王几乎是同时醒了。先动手的是英雄王，他不甚清醒地揽过恩奇都，满脸都是怎么不叫醒本王的不满，把脸凑过去在脖颈的位置磨蹭了好几下，深深吸了好几口气，像在吸猫薄荷的猫咪。

贤王懒洋洋地翻了个身，随手打开了室内角落处柔和的光源。他面向恩奇都侧躺着，把他的长发整理起来放到枕头上，免得一会压到拽到。

“你现在感觉怎么样？”另一个他轻声问。

恩奇都冷静地回答:“如果你不开始，再过三十分钟我可能会哭着求你们俩一起干我。”

他一句话就把本来就很硬的英雄王说的更硬了，英雄王一边可惜地想着那个场景，一边亲吻安抚他的爱人，顺理成章地开始办事。 

Alpha灼热的性器插了进来，恩奇都感受着熟悉的饱涨，他的生殖腔距离打开还有一段时间。他确信身边的两个alpha会趁那段时间，比赛似的把他射得满满当当，再也盛不下更多的东西。

发情期的omega是熟透的果实，是丰沛的河流，是富饶的田地。

英雄王面对面抱着他开始挺动，这个姿势进得并不深，但依然把饥渴得蜷成一团的肠肉捣开大半，进出时带出黏腻的水声。恩奇都不是个会为了这种细微末节脸红的人，他正相当努力地尝试想让对方换个姿势——对发情期的omega来说，这个温柔的体位约等于浅尝辄止。

吉尔伽美什按住他扭动的身体，声音夹杂着低喘:“不行，你就这样老老实实地先吃一次，然后再想其他的……”

如果是平时，吉尔伽美什几乎愿意顺从他的绿发美人在床上的一切心意，但在发情期的开端，他并不想让omega那么快地得到想要的，这会让他后来越来越难以满足。

恩奇都身后的贤王终于不紧不慢地理好了全部翠绿色的长发，凑过来安抚地轻吻他颈后的腺体。那一小块腺体现在看上去美味可口，唯一阻止两个吉尔伽美什一口咬上去，用虎牙深深将其刺穿的，是omega现在尚未深陷情潮。

后颈的腺体对omega来说意味着一个暴露在外的性器官，平时只要有人稍稍表现出对腺体位置的关注，基本上就可以以流氓论处。但在床上，它是alpha对omega的安抚开关，也是成结的必要步骤。

为了不让这块软肉最后被咬的太惨，两位王决定稍微克制一点自己的虎牙，最起码现在不咬上去。至于能忍到何时，并不是目前需要考虑的。

许是没了平日里长发遮挡保护的关系，恩奇都觉得扑在后颈的呼吸格外湿热，亲吻也温暖又轻柔。他的另一位alpha正在以一个不争不抢的姿态加入战局——英雄王和他之间完全插不进一丝间隙。不如说，他们的身体本就契合，拥抱从来都是亲密无间，即便是另一个自己，也只能从侧面背面这样刁钻的角度入手。

“吉尔，别舔了……”Omega的声音里还带着一点睡意的朦胧，他觉得有些痒，但又很舒服。

英雄王闭着眼睛都知道c阶的自己在做什么，更何况他睁着眼。两个王的信息素是完全相同的——虽然你让恩奇都来分辨，他可能会说，年轻一点的那个稍微辣一些，而年长的闻起来更深厚，层次感强，但迦勒底其他的所有omega都没办法体会到他口中的“辣”“深厚”“层次感”，他们对两位吉尔伽美什信息素的感觉只有——压迫力。

他们并不会为了谁先抚慰恩奇都而打起来，反而会反反复复地在挚友身上留下印记，像合作又像抢工，为了告诉所有人，这美丽的绿色英灵是独属于吉尔伽美什的半身。

发情期的第一次高潮来的很快，仅仅指夹心饼干里的那块夹心——恩奇都。两位王清晰地感受到了omega身体的颤抖，那简直像蝴蝶轻薄的羽翼在骚动他们的心。贤王在腺体附近逡巡了一会，最终只是在微侧的位置吮吻了一枚红印。

随着时间的推移，沉浸在信息素中的人们会越来越沉迷欲望，最终完全被欲望支配，不停地索求，索求，给予，给予，直到身体觉得足够了——这场狂欢才会渐渐降下帷幕。

释放过一次的omega疲乏而松软，在他身体里停留的性器却依旧精神着。它就像在一片泥泞柔软中的桩子，像脆弱贝肉里那颗研磨它的沙石，在因高潮而不由自主收缩抽搐的甬道中让肠肉分泌出更多的汁液。

恩奇都动了动手臂，这次英雄王愿意放开他了。三个人相当默契地换了个姿势，不再躺在床上用刚睡醒的松懈姿态做爱。

失去阴茎堵塞的穴口往外淌着透明的体液，那是完全含不住的，哪怕收紧肌肉也只能维持一时的体面。甜腥的气味缓缓扩散开来，这是omega性交特有的气味，它不同于信息素对异性的召集，是对同床人最好的催情剂。

恩奇都从未想过要在爱人面前矜持，坦荡是他美丽的一部分。于是他毫无羞耻地双腿大开，迎接吉尔伽美什——随便哪个——的大肆侵略。这是个看似传统的姿势，然而躺在一个人怀里被另一个人的阴茎抽插，显然不在传统范围之内。

英雄王暂时让出了那条柔软甬道的使用权，让恩奇都依靠在他赤裸的胸膛上，他迷恋地嗅闻着对方的肩颈。alpha的生理本能从来不讲道理，但他此时却可以生理意义上地和另一个人分享伴侣。如果不是英灵座的奇迹，谁会相信有这复杂又单纯的情景发生呢？

命运让他们超越时间与空间的禁锢，在数千年后大雪纷飞的雪山深处，某个依托科学召唤神秘的天文台中，享用彼此的肉体。

“……第几次了？”恩奇都在情潮中呻吟着问。快感让他连指尖都在发软，后穴中永远填着尺寸合适的阴茎，他身边满是吉尔伽美什的气息。他看起来就像雄兽巢穴中那匹被占有宠爱的雌兽，因为唯一，所以承受了所能承受的最大欢爱。

“才刚开始呢。”一位王回答。

吉尔伽美什挺动腰身，把自己一次一次送进那柔软销魂的天堂，层层叠叠的肠肉不知疲惫地吮吸咂摸着他的阳具，为正在交合中的人们提供绵延不绝的快感。

恩奇都突然短促地叫了一声，随后低头咬住了另一位王的脖颈。贤王倒抽了一口气，马上意识到另一个自己碰到了哪里。他伸手握住omega的阴茎，娇嫩的龟头强迫着在粗糙又柔和的掌心中来回蹭动，前后突然一起传来过量的快感。之前性事带来的平和快感里突然起了一道峰值，三人都知道，他们很快就要进入下一个阶段了。

Omega的生殖腔终于打开了。

恩奇都被抱了起来，他已经被干得浑身瘫软，愿意听从宠爱他的alpha的一切安排——被深爱的omega全心全意地信赖着他们，无论他们接下来准备把他玩成什么样。接着，他被放到一根阴茎上固定好，坐姿让那东西进的很深，贴着生殖腔口进到深处。恩奇都简直能感受到自己身体内部的入口饥渴的贴着阴茎不停地吐出粘液。

想要，非常想要。想要粗大的性器捣开娇小的入口，想要被阳具撑到麻木，想要被咬着后颈被粘稠的精液射满，最好撑得小腹隆起，后穴里还含着一根，一滴都流不出来。

身后的alpha又开始叼着腺体磨牙了。那一小块肉被含得酸软，恩奇都觉得自己整个后脑都在因为alpha的动作发麻。

“别咬……快动一动……”他哀求，身体内已经泛滥成灾，甚至溢出被撑满的穴口，阴茎在其中畅通无阻，却一下都不肯动弹。

身后的人不为所动，将他的两手固定在背后，连伸手抚慰自己都做不到。接着，另一位吉尔伽美什俯身下来，恩奇都立刻像迎接救赎似的抬头，一双眼睛里满满的只有来者的面容。

他已经分不清两位吉尔伽美什王分别是谁了，这却是两位王乐见的。他们愿意看到自己的小泥巴人不分彼此地向他们索求——而他们也什么都会给，哪怕不要。

贤王深吻他的爱人，从舌尖到齿列，舌头交缠间分泌出大量唾液，两个人都觉得对方美味无比。英雄王的阴茎一下一下地被湿软的甬道吸紧，仅仅是一个吻的刺激，敏感的Omega再次迎来了高潮。

他被禁锢住，但也被爱着。弓阶的那位一只手控住他纤细的两只手腕，另一只手则来到前方平坦的胸口。恩奇都的乳头是粉褐色的，此时在修长手指的挤压揉捏下挺立起来。那只作乱的手一圈圈抚摸乳肉，将乳晕整个纳入掌心蹭着，小小的肉粒坚硬地在他掌中弹动。

这平日里几乎是摆设的器官此时也居然能够传递快感，恩奇都只觉得胸口痒得钻心，每一次掐捏都仿佛有电流通过。

贤王从他的脖颈吮吸到锁骨，再从锁骨滑到胸膛——无人关照的肉粒被衔在齿间，恩奇都惊呼一声，又因为前方的阴茎被突然爱抚发出难耐的呻吟。

两位王在如何让自己美丽的爱人快乐上是相当一致的，从对恩奇都身体的了解到对快感的把控。他们闭着眼睛都能找到恩奇都身上的敏感点，阴茎进入他最隐秘的生殖腔就像回家一样。王早就用自己的性器丈量了友人身体内部能够到达的每一寸。

也会用唇舌口齿品尝友人身上能够品尝的每一寸。

温暖的口腔包裹住Omega娇小的阴茎，与此同时英雄王也挺腰动作了起来。鲜少有人能同时享受到雌性和雄性的双重性快感，因此他们也不会知道，当思想同时被两种快感抓住的时候，脑海中是怎样一片色彩斑斓。

桀骜的那位王每一次挺腰进出时都能感受到生殖腔口的热情。它深陷在柔软肠壁的某一处，划过去的时候努力松软地张开，阴茎却毫无留恋地径直往肠道深处去了，于是失望地紧缩起来，像一张不断翕合的小嘴，每次都吐出一小口黏热的汁液来。

随着他的动作，Omega的阴茎也在贤明君主的口中进出着。贤王是万能之人，即便是口交这种事也能做的无可挑剔——为了取悦他的爱人，他的宝物。平日里用来发布政令的金贵舌头此时正卷吻着茎身，龟头被深深地含进去，口腔粘膜那么细致又柔软。

恩奇都觉得自己完全不用抵抗了，就这样全部陷进情潮中好了。他在这样庞大的快感中开始流泪，发出的声音也带上了宛如抽泣的尾音。又一次的液体迸发，他不知道自己的前面射在爱人的口中还是脸上，也不知道后面的液体是否漏得淋漓alpha半个大腿。

贤王抬头看了眼自己的Omega，立刻感觉自己的心脏一抽，心疼和欲望同时蔓延到大脑。怜爱，是的，既想吻去他的泪水，安抚他爱护他，又想继续给与他过多的快感，看他露出更多因为性交失控的表情。

“好像有点过了。”他一本正经地说。

英雄王摸了摸恩奇都的脸，摸到了一手湿意。他掰过恩奇都的脸，轻轻吻着他的耳朵，安抚道:“……哭了？怎么了，这就给你……”

Omega被温柔地放倒，alpha勃发的阴茎调整了几下角度，龟头轻而易举地挤进了生殖腔内。这个器官因为空虚和渴求甚至已经开始隐隐抽痛，立刻绞紧了肉棒，期待着接下来的抽插。

恩奇都趴在床上，优美的腰线一路向下，延伸至如蝶翼的蝴蝶骨。他的身体是一件完美的艺术品，此时摆出了性交的姿势，却丝毫不见下贱与淫荡。

他紧紧抓着床单，发出几近崩溃的呻吟。alpha的阴茎进入生殖腔，意味着成结很快就要来临，此时的性器格外粗大。他如愿以偿地被填满了，又在此时生出Omega本能中对alpha些微的恐惧来——害怕强制，害怕疼痛，害怕怀孕。但他的吉尔一定满怀着和他相同的爱意，所以只要打开身体接受就好了。

贤王撩开他的长发，英雄王俯身咬住那块腺体。柔软的舌头在虎牙紧咬间抚摸着即将被刺穿的皮肉，这是alpha强占前的温柔。

阴茎在甬道内有目的地挺进着，每次都往生殖腔里进的更深。那娇嫩的器官吸吮着已经进入的半截性器，这里是所有alpha梦寐以求的天堂——不同于后穴入口的又一道肉环，牢牢地箍住前半段阴茎，每一次进出都带来无与伦比的快感。再往里就是Omega孕育子代的腔室，这里脆弱柔软，时时刻刻都仿佛窝着一汪水。

吉尔伽美什感觉自己快要到极限了。身下的Omega早已神迷意乱，另一个自己正捧着他的脸接吻。

王咬破了口中鲜嫩的皮肉，饱含信息素的血液迸溅在舌尖，那么的甘美，比最上乘的美酒还要动人。他毫不客气地把几乎全部的自己塞进了恩奇都的身体里，阴茎底部膨大成结，精液将满满地射进那最隐秘的腔室里去，一直持续到结消去，在此之前一滴都流不出来。

完美体现了一个雄性生物全部的占有欲。

成功标记之后并非每次发情期都必须咬破腺体，但大部分人还是会重复这种行为。信息素每一次的融合都会带来精神上难以言喻的满足。

射精后两人的身体慢慢放松下来，阴茎底部膨大的结让他们暂时无法分开，王帮助他们的爱人用一个放松的姿势躺下。不久之后，尚未受孕的Omega将迎来另一位alpha新一轮的爱抚。

恩奇都被吉尔伽美什的过去和未来夹击。

他是吉尔伽美什永恒的现在。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看


End file.
